Conventionally, platinum (Pt) is in practical use as material for an electrode tip provided at an end of an electrode of a spark plug. Also, use of palladium (Pd) as an alternative material to Pt, which is a rare metal, is proposed for forming an electrode tip (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).